A Night in the Park
by deepermeaningbs16
Summary: i suck ass at summaries but this is leyna oneshot so why not read it? Rated T for a reason
Basically a leyna oneshot, and imagine them being about 21 years old, on a breezy late night in Camp Jupiter. RR owns all of the copyrights to these people.

/

"I really do think it's not that bad of an idea" I insisted as I propped myself up on the counter, staring at Reyna, who was slouching in her couch, across the room. "It would be...good for relieving yourself of stress". "Bullshit" she asserted as she barely glanced my direction, "And you it is. How could you think of such a stupid idea!? Are you really that stupid, incredible arrogant, or just tripping your balls?" She said snearing at me. Then she looked out her window again, arms crossed 'Knowing you, your probably all three." Ouch. That hurt.

"Well..." I said as I got up from the counter and sat down in the armchair across from her, "I did smoke some reefer before I got here" I finished with a wink. Reyna snorted "Pendejo", and she promptly got up and opened the front door.

"What are you doing?" I said, worried. "Leaving, this talk is over. And since you won't end it, I will" and before I could do anything, she speed walked out and shut the door. No, no, no, this was my time, if this didn't work now, it never would. And with that, I chased her out of the door.

"Reyna, wait please, lemme-" I said as I ran through the park keeping up with. Fuck was she fast. Luckily for me, years of running from the law and soccer had made me faster and I began to reel her in as I hit my stride, desperate to catch up. "You didn't let me fin-" and with that she stopped in tracks, turned around, and punched me in the gut. I dropped with a thud. "Fuck. Off. Leo. How clear do I have to be, your no different from anyone else, you snake piece of shit" she spat at me as I rolled on my back. I noticed she was crying, she never cried. The fuck? But before I could bring it up, she walked quietly towards the lake in the center of the park and sat down. I slowly got up, still recovering from the jab (more like uppercut), and walked next to her and sat down. This time, she didn't move away, only scooted a foot away...progress! "Your no different, she said teary eyed. Why would you even think such a thing is feasible or possible." She said this staring out the lake. I looked at the sky, thinking of a way to put my thoughts to words.

"Well its not as if you I was to the first to bring it up, it was you who initially-" she interrupted me, saying "you know I was fucked up when I said that, that wasn't me. I dont know what happened". She said scooting away as I tried to get closer. I returned, saying "you sounded pretty sincere about your feelings up to that point, maybe the shots and bong hits just made you more honest" I finished quietly, thinking back to the trap party Dakota had thrown a month earlier. "You wouldn't have been there if you weren't in the first place". I plead-whispered, closing the gap and brushing shoulders. She glanced at me, almost nervously and said "You don't understand, all I've been through, it's too much, all the bullshit in my life, it's too much", and looked away with that. "So why not try what I'm suggesting, it'd help. It did once before...right?" I said, unsure of myself. She snorted "I wouldn't dare give your ego the satisfaction of admitting it did" she finished with a rye smile. I looked back at her and took a deep breath, starting "look the only reason I even suggested that was not because it's necessarily what I wanted to do, but I thought you wouldn't want it to be anything more than that. You feel me? Reyna's smile faded once again and she grabbed her braid, fixing it as she looked out over the lake again. After a minute, she weakly whispered "it's just that, how would it work? I have all this Crap I have to juggle, and you don't even live in Camp Jupiter anymore, remember? Your Cal-Berkeley for computer engineering or whatever you call it. Plus I'd-d just be bogging you down" she said meekly, dropping her head. To that, I laughed in surprise, which she responded very hostily with a glare and her posture tensing up again.

"Wait wait" I started "bogging ME down? That's a good one, Reyna. Fuck sake, I've been fallen for you since you threatened to shove in a brazen Bull after the Giants war. I mean, your beautiful, independent, smart, can fight, athletic, have an amazing body (with a wink of course, at which Reyna's face became noticeably redder), and your just perfect in way in which its hard to put into words. I don't care what anybody else thinks or does or who they are. I'm no Jason or Frank or fucking Percy and probably not nearly as desirable but that doesn't change how I feel about you. I'm not even sure if im making sense anymore but you tend to have that effect on me. Your different to me, not just another person I had a one night stand with at a party, I want this to mean more?" I finished panting for air, nervously putting my hand on her leg, waiting for her answer.

She just stared through me, deep in thought, as if wondering if that was really me or just a shadow. "Do-o you really mean all of that. What you said" she asked. "Very much so" I replied. She than looked me dead in the eye and said "No." Oh my, what the fuck? I just looked at her speechless, but after 5 seconds she cracked a smile and said "I'm just fucking with you, yes I'd love to be more than just a 'one night stand'." With that, my heart thumped a mile a second (does that even make sense?) and squeaked "really!?", promptly receiving a genuine giggle from Reyna. My reina. She leaned into my chest and grabbed my hand with hers, as we fell on the grass together and I wrapped my arm around her. "Fuck, what time is it" I asked, noticing the full moon and stars just now. "Probably 230 or 3am" she casually replied, before sitting and looking down at me, hand on my chest now. "You know, I do have to admit, you are realllyyyy good in bed" she said with a grin "especially with your tongue" I only propped myself up on my elbows, grinning back and making sure that my face was only inches from hers, saying "What can I say, I'm a Stark on the streets, but a wildling in the sheets" earning a giggle from reyna, who replied "you know nothing, Leo Valdez" and with that, she sat on top of lap, adjusting so she could wrap her legs around my waist, as I put my hands on her lower back and hers around my neck, and we'll you know how these things go from there ;) ;) ;).


End file.
